The field of the present invention relates to assembled optical subunits coupled by a set of diffractive elements. In particular, an optical subunit including a diffractive element set and an optical component, and its assembly with and optical coupling to an optical waveguide, is disclosed herein.
Various embodiments, implementations, and adaptations of diffractive element sets are disclosed in:
application Ser. No. 11/548,279 filed Oct. 10, 2006 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,292,755);
application Ser. No. 11/532,532 filed Sep. 17, 2006 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,190,859);
application Ser. No. 11/531,274 filed Sep. 12, 2006;
application Ser. No. 11/423,856 filed Jun. 13, 2006 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,224,867);
application Ser. No. 11/277,491 filed Mar. 25, 2006 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,190,856);
application Ser. No. 11/277,423 filed Mar. 24, 2005;
application Ser. No. 11/383,494 filed May 16, 2006 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,203,401);
application Ser. No. 11/376,714 filed Mar. 14, 2006;
application Ser. No. 11/371,339 filed Mar. 7, 2006;
application Ser. No. 11/361,407 filed Feb. 23, 2006 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,116,453);
application Ser. No. 11/334,039 filed Jan. 17, 2006;
application Ser. No. 11/298,290 filed Dec. 9, 2005;
application Ser. No. 11/280,876 filed Nov. 15, 2005;
application Ser. No. 11/239,540 filed Sep. 28, 2005 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,009,743);
application Ser. No. 11/213,345 filed Aug. 25, 2005 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,120,334);
application Ser. No. 11/210,439 filed Aug. 23, 2005;
application Ser. No. 11/155,327 filed Jun. 16, 2005 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,190,858);
application Ser. No. 11/076,251 filed Mar. 8, 2005 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,062,128);
application Ser. No. 11/062,109 filed Feb. 17, 2005 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,103);
application Ser. No. 11/055,559 filed Feb. 9, 2005 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,123,794);
application Ser. No. 11/021,549 filed Dec. 23, 2004 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,260,290);
application Ser. No. 10/998,185 filed Nov. 26, 2004 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,993,223);
application Ser. No. 10/989,244 filed Nov. 15, 2004 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,961,491);
application Ser. No. 10/989,236 filed Nov. 15, 2004 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,965,716);
application Ser. No. 10/923,455 filed Aug. 21, 2004 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,054,517);
application Ser. No. 10/898,527 filed Jul. 22, 2004 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,194,164);
application Ser. No. 10/857,987 filed May 29, 2004 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,990,276);
application Ser. No. 10/842,790 filed May 11, 2004 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,987,911);
application Ser. No. 10/798,089 filed Mar. 10, 2004 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,823,115);
application Ser. No. 10/794,634 filed Mar. 5, 2004 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,985,656);
application Ser. No. 10/740,194 filed Dec. 17, 2003 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,224,855);
application Ser. No. 10/653,876 filed Sep. 2, 2003 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,829,417);
application Ser. No. 10/602,327 filed Jun. 23, 2003 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,859,318);
application Ser. No. 10/229,444 filed Aug. 27, 2002 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,678,429);
application Ser. No. 09/843,597 filed Apr. 26, 2001 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,965,464); and
application Ser. No. 09/811,081 filed Mar. 16, 2001 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,879,441).
Each of said applications and patents is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. A publication entitled “Planar holographic optical processing devices” (T. W. Mossberg, Opt. Lett. 26 414 (2001)) is also incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
For one or more of the references incorporated hereinabove, it may be the case that the devices, structures, embodiments, implementations, adaptations, procedures, or techniques disclosed therein may be employed, within the scope of the present disclosure or appended claims, for implementing an optical subunit (including a diffractive element set and an optical component) assembled with and optically coupled to an optical waveguide.